Privilèges
by ptite-ane
Summary: Il donnait l'impression indéfinissable d'avoir été aimé, adoré même  Tout ceux qui le connaissent s'accorderont à le dire : James est beaucoup de choses. Mais tout cela, il le doit à ses privilèges.
1. Chapitre 1

_Participation au projet de la Jamesie Team sur hpf. Voici les contraintes de tous les textes :_

 _-Interdiction d'utiliser le mot Maraudeur_

 _-Il est interdit d'utiliser ces 7 mots quelque soit leur forme (pluriel, conjugué, etc.) :_

 _Amour - Haine - Aimer - Haïr - Adorer - Détester - Sentiment. (j'ai rajouté Adorateurs à ma liste pour compléter)_

 _-La scène ne doit pas se dérouler à Poudlard (ni dans son environnement, Près-au-Lard, la Forêt etc)_

 _-La Quidditch doit être évoqué, sachant que James était poursuiveur_

 _-Les parents de James doivent être évoqués_

 _-Trois textes répondront à la contraintes "à la deuxième personne", trois autres "à la troisième personne"_

 _-Trois texte répondront à la contrainte "Lily non citée" et trois autre "Lily citée"._ **  
**  
Note d'auteur : _pour la première, une contrainte en plus... A vous de la deviner!_

 **James réussit tout**

 **A** vec des racines et une apparence semblables, tu survoles ma prison et me dépasses.

 **M** ême dans ce monde de codes, tes parents ne freinent pas ta jouissance du bonheur et tu imposes ton rythme, ta façon.

 **I** nstinctivement tu as réussi à éviter ces gênes et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de continuer de te regarder.

 **M** oi aussi, tu me vois comme étant unique et, malgré mes prisons, tu as posé la marque de ton privilège sur moi.  
 **A** insi la liberté est arrivée avec toi, cette liberté que le monde te permet, qui te rend lumineux, ou plutôt tu es devenu ma liberté.  
 **R** abattre le clapet de ma mère est passé de terreur en jeu.  
 **A** voir des amis de famille moldue, bafouer les codes et lutter contre Voldemort, tout cela m'est possible uniquement grâce à toi.  
 **U** n seul regard, un sourire, et tu rassures, tu es là, toujours aussi libre, émanant cette liberté.  
 **D** epuis nos onze ans, il suffit que ta silhouette transparaisse pour faire fondre mes craintes.  
 **E** tre à nouveau enfermé, emprisonné dans ces restrictions, cette peur, tu la fais fondre.  
 **U** niquement par ta présence tu arrives à inspirer ton monde, à montrer que ces privilèges que tu as connus sont accessibles à tous.  
 **R** emuer les esprits, encourager ceux qui luttent, apporter du soutiens à ta famille et à tes amis, et surtout croire malgré tout, tu le réussis avec une facilité inhumaine.  
 **S** implement, comme auparavant à lancer des Souaffles sans vérifier le résultat, certain de ta victoire.

 **T** on aisance à détruire les barrières, physiques, morales, sociales, reste une source infinie d'émerveillement.

 **E** pouser Lily, fille de moldus, avoir un enfant, continuer autant que faire se peut de voir tes amis en pleine guerre, des bonheurs inaccessible à tous mais que tu réussis.

 **M** algré les trahisons, malgré le fait que parmi nous un espion existe, malgré Dumbledore qui te demande de faire un choix.

 **O** r je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette aura, tu dois continuer de rayonner, tu dois rester libre de toute souffrance.

 **I** gnore ça, sois heureux, construis ton bonheur, jette le à la figure des autres et ainsi, ne quitte jamais ma vision.

 **N** e te perds pas dans ces conflits, montre à tous à que le bonheur est accessible, quand ni la tradition ni la société ne pèse sur les gens.

 **P** endant ce temps, pour te protéger il suffira de former un plan.

 **A** utour de nous tous savent que tu es proche de moi, très proche, et désormais, cette particularité que je savais être un privilège est devenu un avantage.

 **R** este à utiliser cette croyance contre ton ennemi.

 **R** ien ne sera mis en danger car le Gardien sera celui auquel personne ne pense.

 **A** insi, tu pourras continuer de vivre avec tes proches et de me guider dans mes combats, contre tout et pour nous.

 **I** l en a toujours été ainsi, avec toi les plans ont toujours réussi.

 **N** otre coup de bluff marchera lui aussi, car tu ne peux pas perdre, tu ne peux rien perdre.

 _Note d'auteur : il y a un aspect presque religieux dans ce texte. Ça m'étonne de moi. Enfin... J'ai eu un mal de chien (ouééé, un jeu de mot) à l'écrire vu que je n'arrive pas à savoir comment pense Sirius bien que je l'adore. J'aurai voulu mentionner sa moto vers le début du texte mais 500 mots c'est 500 mots._

 _Pour deviner la contrainte "en plus" lisez la première lettre de chaque phrase !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Note d'auteur : alors ce texte est définitivement celui qui m'a le plus inspiré et qui m'a poussé à participer. J'adore écrire avec Peter (ce qui est terriblement injuste vu que mon perso préféré est Sirius et que je ne sais pas écrire avec lui) et je voulais montrer un autre aspect que ceux de mes fics précédentes à son sujet (le garçon incompris, qui a du talent mais du mal avec, qui a honte, etc...)_

 _Je voulais un adorateur._

 **James a tout**

Son père est richissime, sa mère aussi. Deux parents, pas un comme le cas social de la bande. Une maison grandiose avec un jardin, pas un appartement où on entend les voisins, les voitures, les cris de maman. Non. Il avait tout. Et il le méritait en plus de ça.

Bref, largement assez pour commencer la vie.

Les professeurs ne lisaient probablement plus ses devoirs vu son intelligence. Il travaillait à peine mais remplissait ses parchemins sans problème. La peur de rendre en retard, de récupérer une colle, de se faire enguirlander par McGonagall ou de perdre des points, ça ne le touchait pas. Ça le rendait encore plus génial.

Apprécié, intelligent, cool, mais encore trop normal.

Alors il est devenu le meilleur poursuiveur de l'école. Il avait les professeurs dans sa poche, ses camarades de classe à ses pieds, il fallait que tout Poudlard soit ébahi. Et il les a ébahi par son don pour le Quidditch. Un véritable faucon sur son balai. Contrairement au gros lourdaud sur les gradins.

La naissance, le cerveau, le talent, que demander de plus?

Une cape. La capacité d'être invisible à volonté. Et surtout le génie pour utiliser un accessoire mythique de manière extraordinaire. Cette cape a fait de lui le chef de la bande. Il était à égalité avec son meilleur ami mais cette cape lui a conféré un statut supérieur. Personne ne le dit, tout le monde le sait. Il est le chef.

Il dominait Poudlard. Il domine le groupe. Il est vénéré de tous, moi inclus. Et quoi de plus normal?

Alors pour continuer sa vie parfaite, il a épousé une femme fabuleuse, Lily Evans, puis il a eu un enfant, dans leur belle maison familiale quand les autres avaient peur de leur propres amis et fuyaient leur pays. La vie est ainsi. Certains ont tout, les autres ont les restes. Il faut juste être près des plus grosses miettes.

Le clan à ne pas affronter. Il fallait le rejoindre, comme en ce moment.

Mais il ne sait pas ce qui se trame autour de lui. Il néglige la grandeur des pouvoirs de ses ennemis. Il ignore que son Gardien du Secret a parlé. Il devait me laisser hors de ça mais il devait aussi tout avoir. Il a reçu ma promesse et ma trahison.

Pourtant je sais que tout ira bien, pas vrai? Il survivra. Il est un animagus, il a la cape, il est brillant, ingénieux, parfait. Il a de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Il comprendra que la seule solution était de tout révéler. Il fondera une famille encore mieux.

Oui. Tout ira bien. Il me pardonnera.

Il a tout. Il ne peut en vouloir à une personne désœuvrée, obligée de se cacher.

Sauf que James a aussi des amis qui se saliront les mains pour lui. Qui ont suivi sa décision de lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il faut le rejoindre avant que les autres ne me trouvent.

James a tout. James a tout gâché.

 _Note d'auteur : Comme Sirius est fanatique, Peter est un adorateur. Son « héros » s'en sortira, forcément, il lui pardonnera, au fond sa trahison n'est pas si grave. On parle de James, tout de même. C'est comme à l'école quand il ratait quelque chose, James lui pardonnait et c'était du passé._

 _Je voulais montrer une personne pas encore adulte qui a du mal à saisir la portée de ses actions et qui veut croire que tout ira bien malgré ses erreurs pour fuir ses responsabilités. Je pense sincèrement que pendant longtemps durant sa traîtrise (qui a duré un an) Peter se disait que c'était le moins pire des maux : de toute façon, James s'en sort toujours et il n'aura jamais à découvrir son visage avant la fin de la guerre._


	3. Chapitre 3

**James est au dessus de tout**

James faisait souvent du balai, haut, très haut.

Il ne nous regardait pas, trop occupé par ses propres préoccupations de joueur de Quidditch. Il devait attraper le Souaffle, le lancer, éviter les Cognards, visualiser son environnement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envisager celui des autres et encore maintenant il n'en voit pas l'utilité.

James est au-dessus de nous, au sens propre comme au figuré.

James a pourtant vu ma souffrance, mon affliction, ma crainte.

Il l'a éradiqué d'un rire et d'une entorse au règlement, ou plutôt d'un délit. Ça ne le concerne pas. Il est brillant, sympathique, jeune, issu d'un milieu aisé, des parents sorciers qui plus est. Il ne craint rien. Il se demandait presque d'où pouvait bien venir mon inquiétude.

Il m'offre son temps, sa compagnie, ses blagues comme si cela était sans importance. Il ne réalise même pas à quel point il est dépensier en la matière. Tout cela ne doit pas avoir la même valeur à son échelle.

James écrase ma solitude de sa générosité.

James ne peut pas comprendre mes déductions. James ne peut pas voir les regards sur moi. Il est trop loin.

Il universalise sa particularité. Il refuse de croire ma certitude qu'on ne m'accepte pas. Il dit : ce sont des idiots, ça passera, que peuvent-ils faire de plus que râler?

James rassure, James ignore, James vaux mieux que ça. James est supérieur. James est privilégié.

James est amusé par mes craintes. James a cessé de venir aux nuits de pleine lune.

Il se moque gentiment de mes angoisses, les appelle des idioties. Plaisante avec son meilleur ami de ma timidité. Il rigole en parlant de l'angoisse qui me paralysait auparavant. Il donne un surnom idiot à mes problèmes. Il en parle effrontément devant des gens, utilisant un sobriquet bien trop révélateur à mon goût.

James ne se préoccupe pas de ces broutilles. James ne voit pas à quel point il peut être blessant et menaçant en agissant de la sorte.

James ne comprend pas. James restera adulé peu importe son opinion sur moi et mes semblables. James ne me doit rien, il est déjà accepté. James peut me faire vivre l'enfer sans rien y perdre.

James peut vivre sans moi.

James a une famille heureuse et stable.

Il a entendu parler des meurtres. Il a vu les combats. Il a connu les morts. Il reste pourtant chaleureux et jovial. Affectueux envers ses proches, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard amusé. Le soutien indéfectible que lui a apporté la vie l'empêche de tomber dans la peur, la suspicion, le désespoir. Il croit ses amis.

James a tout réussi, pourquoi en serait-il autrement désormais? James ne connaît pas la peur de tout perdre sans pouvoir rien y faire. James a toujours pu agir.

James pense que tout va bien et que je vois la réalité pire que ce qu'elle est.

James ne veut pas croire à un traître.

James ne s'inquiète pas.

C'est la marque de son privilège. Sa morsure à lui.

 _Note d'auteur : Aaah, Remus. J'ai une aisance pour écrire sur lui, en fait contrairement à Sirius, je ne me tue pas à chercher comment il peut penser. Je me contente de le faire souffrir et de le rendre malheureux, et ça passe. Mais je ressens donc moins de plaisir à écrire sur lui que sur Peter pour lequel je m'amuse à créer ou développer des facettes cachées. Alala..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**James s'accapare tout**

Tu as tout volé. Tout souillé. Tout gâché.

Tu sais très bien que la vie est injuste. Que tu as tout reçu depuis le début. Que tu es avantagé sur de trop nombreux points.

Tu aurais pu rester de ton côté, ne pas te faufiler dans mes affaires. Tu aurais tout autant apprécié ta vie.

Aurais-tu perdu ta fortune? Non.

Aurais-tu été moins bon au Quidditch? Non plus.

Aurais-tu souffert socialement ? Encore moins.

Pourquoi te glisser mesquinement dans ma vie pour me tout retirer?

Que, petit, tu ne pouvais résister de voler un autre je pourrai comprendre. Malgré le déluge de compagnons, le culte de certains, vouloir plus est humain. Pas pardonnable, juste humain. Tu voyais ma mère en allant vers tes parents sur le quai, tu comparais nos vêtements, tu me jetais ma solitude en pleine figure, entouré de tes fanatiques.

Rigole, toi qui ignore la honte de ne pas pouvoir offrir un cadeau a un ami.

Rigole, dans ta maison, en ne connaissant la faim et la crainte que de nom.

Rigole, toi qui a tant de sources de bonheur que tu les négliges.

Rigole, sans avoir à y penser.

Tu as décidé de me priver de vie sociale, que je devais avoir honte durant toute ma scolarité pour être né avec cette apparence, dans cette famille. Tu mettais ma vie sous cloche pour me regarder asphyxier. Un gamin cruel.

Par contre, aujourd'hui, ton absence de sens commun est criminelle.

Près de moi, je pouvais la protéger. Cependant tu devais la dérober elle aussi. Elle avait commis le double crime de te refuser et de traîner avec moi.

Tu la détournais donc de moi. Par tous les moyens. Insultes, moqueries, humiliations, insinuations.

Tu as décidé de te marier et de supprimer ses chances de fuir la guerre.

Tu as décidé de faire un enfant et enchaîner le reste de sa vie à ta personne.

Tu as décidé de garder tes admirateurs auprès de toi et ainsi, de faucher ses chances de survie.

Pourtant tu sais que parmi eux, il y a un traître mais tu sais bien comment ça se passe. Tu commets une erreur, un autre souffre. Moi, un ami, tes parents, ton enfant, elle.

Toi, jamais.

Et tu le sais.

Tu le sais bien que, avant, tu les voulais tous, ces gens, leurs vies, comme un enfant veut tous les jouets du magasin. Désormais, tu les veux tous comme un lâche demande davantage de gardes.

Tu utilises ma seule amie comme bouclier.

Tu lui a retiré chacune de ses défenses.

Moi. Son détachement. Son indépendance.

Et maintenant tu prends la vie de Lily en otage pour éviter la solitude.

Un unique sacrifice de ta part, un seul aurait suffit pour tout lui épargner, pour que mes souffrances ne soient pas vaines, pour déjouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même moins. Simplement regarder du côté opposé.

Mais tu dois tout accaparer.

Rien ne doit rester aux autres si tu ne peux pas l'avoir en mieux.

 _Note d'auteur : Aaah, Severus. Longtemps que je ne l'avais pas manipulé lui._

 _A l'inverse de Sirius et Peter, Severus voit dans ses privilèges un crime. Plus que travailler une facette de Severus, je souhaitais montrer un aspect un peu sombre de ceux qui ne profitent pas des privilèges. C'est très douloureux d'être dans cette situation et très difficile de s'empêcher d'en venir à haïr les privilégiés._


End file.
